Aishiteimasu Kyo X Die of Dir en grey
by AudienceKillerLoop
Summary: Kyo and Die go to a drinking party at Ruki's house  featuring many other visual kei artists . Kyo has a heart brimming with affection for the red headed guitarist. But what happens when forbidden love is accidentally revealed to the other band mates?


My body tingled with excitement as i heard the phone ring, holding my quickened breath as I reached for it and twiddling my fingers against the arm of the couch.

"Moshi-moshi?" I answered happily, my grin wide as I heard Die speak into the phone.

"Hey Kyo! So are we still on for tonight? I don't want to go to the party alone… Kao, Totchi and Shin all said they aren't going."

"Yes! Of course, Daisuke! I was just getting ready."

"Great! I'll pick you up soon. See you in a little while!"

"Jaa ne!" I exclaimed, hopping off of the couch.

I floated into my room, my grin still stretched across my lips. I liked being around Die. He gave me a sense of security and he made me feel good in every way. My heart sunk every time i thought about the fact that we could not be together, for the sake of our band.

I browsed through my closet, searching deeply through the clutter as i tried to find the perfect outfit to wear. I always had trouble with this when I went somewhere with Daisuke. I felt I needed to look my best around him. I picked out a simple pair of black jeans and a nice-looking button up shirt, tossing my favourite jacket over top. I smiled at my appearance -simple yet appealing- and went to the bathroom to fix my hair and put on a bit of make-up. I was finally ready. My heart fluttered as the doorbell rang. I grabbed a set of keys and turned off the lights and T.V. and answered the door, blushing when Die smiled down at me.

"Well don't you look handsome tonight, Kyo-chan!" He cooed, moving his eyebrows up and down. I giggled and blushed and put my shoes on, smiling up at the man standing before me.

"Shall we go then?" I suggested. Die nodded and grinned and I locked the door behind me.

Once in Daisuke's car I fastened my seatbelt, smiling as Die turned on the radio to a favourite song of mine. I hummed along to the tune quietly and Die began to drive.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Kyo," He said in a warm voice. I smiled in return.

"Anytime! You are my best friend!" Die grinned and I couldn't help but notice a blush beneath his longish red hair. I smiled to myself and looked out the window, watching the colourful city pass by as we made our way to Ruki's house. Die stopped in front of the house and turned off his ignition. I hopped out of the car and walked beside Die up the driveway and up the porch steps. I couldn't help my eyes from darting towards his hand- I wanted to hold it so badly. Ruki met us at the door and hugged the both of us, a drink clutched in his hand, sloshing dangerously.

"Die-chan! Kyo-kun! So glad you could make it! Where's the rest of your band mates?"

"They backed out on us." Die said with a playful pout. I smiled up at him and Ruki chuckled.

"Ah well, more fun for us then, ne? Come in, have some drinks!" He led us into his busy house to the living room that was littered with empty bottles and plastic cups.

"Die! Kyo!" said an excited, intoxicated Miyavi. "Have you heard? Ruki and I are together!" Ruki came over and gave Miyavi a flying hug, almost spilling both of their drinks.

"Ohh! you guys go so well together!" I laughed, smiling at Ruki as his grin spread across his red face. He took a drink from his glass.

"I KNOW! I'm so HAPPY! So...you and Die together too?" My face turned a bright scarlet and Die grinned.

"N..not exactly..." He mumbled. I sighed in relief as Maya came over and interrupted.

"HAY YOU GUYS!" He yelled, hugging me and Die, his dimples very visible. He gave me and Die drinks and we cracked them open, both taking short draughts. Daisuke and I visited with Maya for a little bit, and after a while of nonsense and slurred words, he drifted off clumsily to find Aiji, calling his name rather loudly. I drained my second bottle of beer and grinned at Die, who was already halfway through his third.

"Wow Daisuke...you'd better slow down." I patted his shoulder, my face reddening as a small jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through my hand. Was this the alcohol? I quickly, yet hesitantly pulled my hand away, my face a deep shade of pink. It became deeper as Die wrapped an arm around me and led me through all of the people crowded in the living room. I opened my mouth as to say something, but Die pressed a finger to my lips, making me shiver. He smiled, and led me up to a bedroom, closing the door behind us. I was at a loss for words, and I felt as if I looked stupid with my jaw hanging open with amazement.

"Die...Wh...What are we doing in here?" I asked, my whole body quivering as I stared up at the red head. He sat on the bed, I sat next to him.

"Kyo...I...I want you...I have for the longest time and...I know it's not good for the band but...they're not here..." Die whispered, placing his hand on my leg. I felt my heart pounding wildly against my chest. I couldn't speak. The chance I had been awaiting for what seemed like a lifetime had arrived at last. I hesitated before placing my hands on Die's shoulder, his face inching towards mine until our lips touched. At that moment, I felt the happiest I'd ever felt in my whole life. My entire body seemed weightless as Die's fingers laced in my blonde hair. Nothing could stop this pure feeling of ecstasy as Die's loving hands caressed my arms. My entire body quivered… my breath was caught in my throat as our passionate kiss lingered. Die pulled from the kiss briefly, gently petting my cheek with his hand, our other arms around one another as we stared into each-other's glossy eyes. My lips parted as i tried to speak, the words in my mind unable to escape.

"D...Daisuke..." I said in a shaky whisper. A tear slid down the gorgeous red head's cheek as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for ages Kyo... I've waited so long... its too good to be true..." His chest was moving up and down gracefully, though I knew his heart was beating furiously. Another tear followed the first. I couldn't hold back my own.

"Daisuke... You don't even know how much... I... I love you..." Both of us clutched one another tightly, Die's lips returned to mine and he softly kissed me. I was without a doubt the luckiest person in the world. This night changed my life forever.

"Can I make you mine Kyo?..." Die said in a gentle, quiet voice. He sounded as if he were an angel. I couldn't help but smile. Another tear of joy parted from my eye.

"Yes, of course."

Die smiled back and slowly and carefully moved his hands down my shaking body, resting them at the hem of my shirt. I first removed my jacket, trying hard not to part from the best kiss i had ever had. Tossing my jacket aside, my arm shaking, i removed Daisuke's black leather jacket from his broad shoulders. Next, he gently lifted my shirt, every ounce of my body tingling as his fingers slid across my body. I helped him pull my shirt off, goose bumps forming on my fair skin. I shyly slid my hands under his shirt, gently caressing the small of his back and sliding my hands up. I could feel his body squirm and quiver under my touch. I pulled his shirt over his head and quivered as he gently pressed me to the mattress, lied down next to me, then pulled me on top of him. I held my body tightly against his, our skin touching at last.

"Kyo..." Die sighed, his fingers running through my hair as I kissed his neck, sucking on the parts that made him quiver most. He was squirming under me, unable to hold still. I blushed when my arm brushed between his legs and he gasped.

"S-sorry..." I whispered. He laughed quietly and ran his fingers through my hair, then placed my hand on the area I accidentally brushed.

"Don't be silly." He teased. I went even redder than before and Die just smiled up at me. "You're so gorgeous Kyo, I've always thought that…" He cooed as he began to kiss my neck, still pressing my hand to his bulge. I hesitantly went for his zipper and he quivered more than ever. I finally got the zipper down and finally got the courage; I slowly slid my hand beneath his boxers and my fingertips just barely brushed his...

"SHIT... I'm so sorry! I... uh..." The door shut just as soon as it opened and Kaoru's embarrassed face was all I caught. I quickly pulled myself off of Die, the perfect feeling curling into a feeling of fear and shock.

"K... Kaoru saw, Daisuke! Kuso!" I quickly pulled my shirt back on and reached for Die's. Our faces were both flushed as we put our clothes to their original state. I sat awkwardly at the end of the bed. "It was a bad idea..." I muttered. I felt like I was lying through my teeth- how could something that wonderful be bad? My heart skipped when Die sat beside me, stroking my arm. Feeling his warm breath on my neck soothed me.

"Kyo-chan... I don't care who knows anymore... I need to be with you... I need to have you... I need to feel your soft lips against mine again...That wasn't a bad idea, it was the most perfect idea that has ever been blessed into our minds..."

My heart seemed to stop as I stared into his glossy eyes, the eyes I had longed to look into for ages. The corners of my mouth twitched and I was speechless, unable to utter a word.

"D...Die..." I sighed breathlessly, as he pulled me close to him and kissed me once more. My hands tightly clenched his shirt, the very scent of his soft skin arousing me once more. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest, as if it were about to burst.

"We should get going, before they come back and we get carried away..." Die whispered in my ear as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. I nodded, and a joyful smile spread across my lips. "Aishiteru, My Kyo." Die purred, kissing me on the forehead, then both cheeks, sending shivers down my spine and making me gasp quietly.

"Aishiteru, Daisuke-chan." I whispered, feeling as though I was going to start crying again from the happiness. Die helped me pull my jacket back on, and I helped him do the same. He held the door open for me, grinning and saying, "after you, gorgeous." I giggled and he followed me as i exited. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we entered the party again, jumping slightly when I saw Kaoru-sama. Luckily, he was too engaged in a beer chugging contest to notice that Die and I had re-entered. We couldn't suppress our laughter as Miyavi staggered over, clinging onto Ruki. Ruki was struggling slightly, due to the fact that he was basically half the size of Miyavi.

"RUKI! THERE THEY ARE! HEY LOOK...a ..quarter..." Miyavi fell over and rolled on the floor towards a bread crumb. "WAIT... This isn't a quarter! WHICH ONE OF YEW TOOK MAH MONEH!" Miyavi began to fake cry. "Ruuuuuuuuuukiiiii! Some meanies took my money!" Ruki gasped.

"NOBODY TAKES MY MAN'S MONEH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ruki puffed out his chest. Die and I laughed and went to visit our band mates that had arrived while we were in the room. Toshiya seemed to be already drunk, and was making fun of Shinya as the band always did.

"Way to NOT be drunk, Shin-chan!" Toshiya fake-scolded, lightly punching him on the arm. Shinya hit Toshiya on the head, and told him to pass him a drink. Toshiya furrowed his brow and handed Shinya a cooler.

"Didn't you guys just get here? Being a lightweight tonight I see, Totchi!" Die teased.

"Pfft! I was just chugging against Kao! Which was a bad idea... That guy can go forever..." They all smiled over at Kaoru, who had just chugged some more and was making his "HardxCore" face. Kaoru was blocked from their view as Uruha and the rest of the GazettE walked in the room, all carrying various drinks. Kai was drinking apple juice, and Uruha had a large bottle of sake and was taking long swigs of it.

"Hey guys, when did you all get here?" Kai asked with a large smile and a hi-five to Toshiya.

"Die and Kyo have been here for a bit, the rest of us got here about 10 minutes ago." Shinya replied quietly, sipping at his cooler.

"Ahh, I see! You two look awfully happy..." Kai giggled, poking Die's cheek. Die and Kyo both looked at each other and laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that they were blushing by gesturing to Toshiya to pass them each another drink. Everyone brushed Kai's comment away and continued with another conversation, which was soon interrupted by very drunk members of Alice Nine.

"OH… MY…GAWD…" Nao yelped, tackling Kai, causing both of their drinks to fly across the kitchen. "KAI! I FRIGGEN MISSED YOU AND YOUR FACE!"

Kai looked devastated that his apple juice had been inadvertently murdered, but he got over it quickly as Nao gave him Vodka-scented kisses across his face. Kai scrunched his nose and laughed, swatting at the drunken drummer to avoid his ticklish kisses.


End file.
